fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Rainbow
is the second group attack used in Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. It was first used in episode 14, requires the GameSticks, and the Cures need to be in their Rainbow Forms. Description First, they active their Rainbow Form, and then get their GameSticks and pose with them. Afterwards, they rise their rods into the sky so the top of the four rods touch and glow red, white, blue and yellow. They sing their character song, and fall from the sky and stand in a formation, with their respective weapons in hand announces the attack name. Cure Thunder shoots yellow energy arrows, Cure Fight performs White Punch! Final Smash, Cure Sonica performs Blue Sonica Waves! Final Smash and Cure Mushroom shoots a huge fireball at the enemy. Incantation Romaji All: Purikyua, hōpureinbō Cure Thunder: Hātosandā Cure Fight: Danku shite, fainarusumasshu! Cure Sonica: Sonikau~ēbu Cure Mushroom: Subete no chikara Katakana All: プリキュア、ホープレインボー Cure Thunder: ハートサンダー Cure Fight: ダンクして、ファイナルスマッシュ！ Cure Sonica: ソニカウェーブ Cure Mushroom: すべての力 English All: Pretty Cure, Hope Rainbow. Cure Thunder: Heart Thunder Cure Fight:Get dunked on, Final Smash! Cure Sonica: Sonical Wave Cure Mushroom: Power of all! Lyrics |-|Romaji= Watashitachi o mi ni kita minasama ni tokubetsuna kansha Watashitachiha kono kiseki o zenryoku de hatasu koto ga dekimasu Kami no yakusoku o motte Watashitachi ni kono atarashī subarashī pawā o teikyō suru Anata ga tasuke o motomete naku toki Dare mo konakatta to omou toki Anata no yūjin o kesshite wasurenaide Anata no taisetsuna tomodachi (Hoshizora ni kagayaku) (Soshite ikutsu ka no kibō) Shikashi fukanōde wanai Watashitachi o mi ni kita minasama ni tokubetsuna kansha Watashitachiha kono kiseki o zenryoku de hatasu koto ga dekimasu Kami no yakusoku o motte Watashitachi ni kono atarashī subarashī pawā o teikyō suru Anata no mirainotameni tatakai tsudzukeru Min'na no kokoro wa hitotsu ni tsunagatte iru Dakara, purikyua, hōpureinbō! |-|Katakana= 私たちを見に来た皆様に特別な感謝 私たちはこの奇跡を全力で果たすことができます 神の約束をもって 私たちにこの新しい素晴らしいパワーを提供する あなたが助けを求めて泣くとき 誰も来なかったと思うとき あなたの友人を決して忘れないで あなたの大切な友達 未来を見るには...（星空に輝く） ハードワークの必要性...（そしていくつかの希望） しかし不可能ではない 私が戦うとき、私は私の王国にいると思います。 私は夢と希望を表しているので、すべての夢のために戦う 私は地球の正義のルールを作りたいので戦う 私は友人と戦い、いつか重要な人になる 私たちを見に来た皆様に特別な感謝 私たちはこの奇跡を全力で果たすことができます 神の約束をもって 私たちにこの新しい素晴らしいパワーを提供する あなたの未来のために戦い続ける みんなの心はひとつにつながっている だから、プリキュア、ホープレインボー！ |-|English= A special thanks for everyone who come to see us With the power of all we can perform this miracle With the promise of God, Offering us this new and wonderful power When you cry for help When you think that nobody came Never forget of your friends Your precious friends To see the future... (Bright with the starlight) Needs of work hard...(And some hope) But is not impossible When I fight, I think in my kingdom and how will be when I relive it? I fight for the every dream because I represent the dreams and hope I fight because I want to make the justice rule in earth I will fight by friends and to become a important people someday A special thanks for everyone who come to see us With the power of all we can perform this miracle With the promise of God, Offering us this new and wonderful power Keep fight for your future The everyone's heart is connected as one So now, Pretty Cure Hope Rainbow! Trivia *This is the second attack to has a song as part of the incantation. *This is the first group attack to be composed by the cures' individual purification attack. Category:Attacks Category:Group Attacks Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:CureLove12 Category:PessoaFamosa Category:CureLove12Attacks Category:PessoaFamosa Attacks Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Attacks